Iri
by karikazuka
Summary: "Kau iri?"/ "Tidak," / "Hn, kau iri," / "Tidak, aku tidak iri melihat Sai melamar Ino dengan cincin berlian itu Sasuke-kun."/ "Hn?" / "Aku hanya... Saat bisa mengatakan cinta di depan orang banyak, itu pasti sangat istimewa..." / Want to review?


**Iri**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Gak Jelas, Typo(s), dll.**

**Review if You Read it...**

**No silent Reader!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: "Kau iri?"/ "Tidak," / "Hn, kau iri," / "Tidak, aku tidak iri melihat Sai melamar Ino dengan cincin berlian itu Sasuke-**_**kun**_**."/ "Hn?" / "Aku hanya... Saat bisa mengatakan cinta di depan orang banyak, itu pasti sangat istimewa..." **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin yang membawa jejak wangi dedaunan dan tanah yang basah, menghantar di sekitar dua insan yang sedang berjalan tersebut. Keduanya diam, menikmati keberadaan mereka saat ini.

Hujan baru saja berhenti dan menimbulkan bebauan yang khas di daerah gunung seperti ini. Daun-daun mulai berwarna keemasan mengingat bulan yang memasuki pertengahan musim gugur. Beberapa diantaranya sudah jatuh ke tanah, terhempas angin, terbang dengan pola melingkar di sekitar jalan raya, kemudian berhenti tak tentu arah.

Satu daun ginko jatuh di atas kepala sang gadis berambut merah muda. Namun nampaknya gadis itu tidak menyadarinya dan terus berjalan di samping kekasihnya yang berambut _raven._ Ia hanya diam dan melangkah pelan.

Mata _emerald-_nya sesekali bergulir memandang danau di sebelah barat yang memantulkan sinar matahari sore. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat beberapa angsa berenang di sekitar sana juga beberapa burung gereja sesekali turun untuk minum kemudian terbang ke arah utara.

Kekasihnya yang bermata _onyx_ itu, melirik sang gadis yang sedang tersenyum. "Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mengikuti gadisnya ke arah bebatuan danau yang tinggi.

Si gadis hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Ia duduk di atas batu yang lebih tinggi sekitar 1 meter dari air danau dan menghela napas lega kemudian berkata, "Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat di sini..."

Si pemuda menuruti keinginan gadisnya dan ikut duduk di samping kiri kekasihnya. Ia menghela napas, hingga asap tipis keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya yang mancung sempurna.

Entah dari mana, seekor kelinci berwarna putih datang dari arah semak-semak dan mendekati mereka. Si gadis yang menyadari hewan manis itu tersenyum senang dan mengambil kelinci itu ke pangkuannya. Ia mengelusnya dengan lembut, membuat kelinci itu nyaman di pangkuannya.

"Lucu ya, Sasuke-_kun_? tanyanya sambil mengangkat kelinci itu ke arah kekasihnya.

Si kekasih yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk sambil turut mengelus kelinci yang sudah di pangkuan gadisnya. Berpacaran dengan Sakura, membuatnya sedikit banyak juga menyukai hewan.

Sakura mengeluarkan wortel dari tas yang selalu dijinjingnya. Sebagai dokter hewan, ia selalu membawa makanan untuk para binatang yang sedang kelaparan. Si kelinci melompat kesenangan menyambut wortel kesukaannya dan makan dengan lahap.

"Lihat Sasuke_-kun_! Kelinci ini pintar sekali!" Sakura tertawa kegirangan melihat kelinci itu begitu nyaman di pangkuannya sambil makan makanan wortel.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke lagi. Tangannya meraih daun ginko yang terselip di rambut Sakura, kemudian mengelus rambut merah muda itu dengan lembut. Keduanya kembali diam dalam kegiatan masing-masing.

"Tadi... Ino kelihatan senang sekali ya? Aku turut senang saat ia dilamar Sai di seminar tadi," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. Ia tersenyum tipis dan menatap Sasuke sesekali, dan sisanya untuk kelinci yang berada di atas pahanya.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke singkat. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, saat Ino dijemput Sai dengan mobil _sporty_-nya.

**Flashback**

Ino dan Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan yang lainnya. Mereka mengikuti acara seminar sebagai dokter hewan untuk mengenal lebih jauh, kegiatan para hewan di musim gugur. Keduanya yang sama-sama berkerja dalam profesi dan tempat yang sama tentu pergi ke acara tersebut.

Saat acara itu selesai, Sai datang dengan mobilnya dan tiba-tiba berlutut di depan Ino. Tangannya membuka kotak beludru merah dan mengarahkannya pada gadis itu dengan senyum penuh harap.

"Maukah menikah denganku?" tanya Sai masih dalam posisi berlutut. Wajahnya menengadah ke atas, tepat menatap mata Ino lekat-lekat.

Ino yang terkaget di samping Sakura—yang sama kagetnya—langsung mengangguk dengan senyum penuh semangat, "Aku mau!" Ia meletakkan kedua tangan di dada, takut-takut jantungnya bisa lepas.

Sai langsung berdiri dan memasangkan cincin bertahtakan berlian di jari manis Ino kemudian memeluknya senang. Ino balas memeluknya dengan air mata di sudut matanya.

Sasuke yang baru saja datang, ikut melihat kejadian itu dari kejauhan. Ia turun dari mobil sedan hitamnya beberapa meter dari kerumunan. Di matanya terlihat Sakura yang bertepuk tangan meriah seperti yang lain.

"Aku mencintaimu!" teriak Sai pada Ino di depan semua orang dan memutar-mutar gadis itu di gendongannya.

Kerumunan itu makin menjerit fantastis saat Ino mencium bibir Sai sekilas sambil tertawa-tawa geli. Sakura sendiri terkejut dengan wajah merah padam, namun tak menghilangkan senyum di wajah cantiknya.

Beberapa saat, kerumunan itu mendorong-dorong tunangan baru itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan melambaikan tangan pada mereka, seolah mereka baru saja melakukan resepsi pernikahan di gereja. Setelah keduanya pergi, Sakura berbalik dan baru menyadari kekasihnya beberapa meter darinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kau tahu dari mana aku di sini?" tanyanya setelah berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke. Ia merapatkan jaket merah muda-hitam selutut yang dipakainya dengan cepat.

Sasuke merapikan rambut pendek Sakura yang berkibar diterpa angin gunung dan berkata, "Kau kedinginan?"

Sakura menggeleng dengan senyum manis.

Sakura tidak bertanya lagi, karena ia tahu kekasihnya itu tidak akan memberi tahunya kenapa ia bisa berada di sini dan menjemputnya sekarang. Biasa, sifat alami Uchiha.

Sasuke segera menuntun Sakura ke dalam mobilnya dan ia sendiri ke kursi kemudi. Namun saat ia memutar kunci, mobil tersebut tidak segera menyala. Sasuke memutar kunci sekali lagi, tapi tidak menyala.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mobilnya?" tanya Sakura kebingungan. Ia melongok ke arah _speedometer_ sekedar memastikan tidak ada yang salah.

"Mesinnya..." Sasuke mendesis kecil, "Tidak menyala." Ia langsung membuka kap mobil depan dan memeriksa mesinnya.

Sakura ikut keluar dan berhenti di samping Sasuke dengan cemas.

Sasuke menutup kap dan menghadap Sakura, "Air aki-nya habis... Tidak bisa jalan." Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Sakura mengambil tas ransel juga _handphone _Sasuke kemudian menggandeng kekasihnya, "Kita jalan saja kalau begitu! Tidak jauh kok kalau ke rumahku."

Sasuke mengangguk dan menjejeri Sakura dan memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam jaketnya. Hawa pegunungan di saat musim gugur berlipat-lipat dinginnya. Ia menoleh heran saat menatap kekasihnya berjalan dengan senandung kecil, sama sekali tidak kelihatan kedinginan.

**Flashback End**

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata dua kali dan menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Hn?"

Sakura tersenyum lega dan kembali fokus pada kelincinya, "Kau melamun... Padahal aku dari tadi berceloteh tentang Ino dan Sai." Mata _emerald_-nya beralih pada air danau yang berkilauan senja.

"Kau iri?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Mata _onyx-_nya menatap lekat mata Sakura yang tidak mengarah padanya.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura tidak menoleh pada Sasuke tapi tetap tersenyum lembut. Tangannya masih setia mengelus-ngelus lembut bulu kelinci putih itu.

"Hn, kau iri," putus Sasuke secara sepihak. Matanya belum berlaih dari mata Sakura. Dari posisi seperti ini, wajah Sakura terlihat begitu manis, dan matanya memantulkan cahaya senja dari air danau.

Sakura menoleh dan menatap lekat Sasuke, kelinci yang berada di pahanya sudah pergi menghilang dari balik semak-semak, "tidak, aku tidak iri melihat Sai melamar Ino dengan cincin berlian itu Sasuke-_kun_." Ia bangkit dan membuka sepatu boot hitamnya, "Sekarang berani tidak ikut terjun ke danau denganku?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis, "Kau gila?" Ia berdiri di samping Sakura mencoba menahan gadis itu membuka jaketnya, "Disini dingin."

"Bilang saja kau tidak berani?" Sakura tersenyum jahil dan tetap memaksa membuka jaketnya. Kini tinggal celana jins dan kemeja putihnya saja yang tertinggal. Ia beralih melakukan pemanasan singkat sebelum terjun ke dalam air.

Sasuke mengernyit sebal dan langsung membuka sepatu, jaket, syal, dan kemeja luarnya. Menyisakan celana jins hitam dan kaos lengan panjang biru berlambang Uchiha-nya. Ia menyeringai tipis pada Sakura dan langsung terjun ke dalam danau.

Sakura tertawa kaget melihat ketangguhan kekasihnya. Perlahan, nyalinya ciut juga saat merasakan angin berhembus ke sekitar lengan, dan wajah cantiknya. "Apa dingin?" tanyanya sambil jongkok di atas batu yang tadi di dudukinya bersama Sasuke.

"Tidak berani?" ejek Sasuke dengan seringai tipisnya. Jujur, air danau ini tidaklah terlalu dingin untuknya. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangan kepada Sakura, untuk membantu gadis itu masuk.

Sakura mengerut sepal dan berbisik, "Lihat saja! Aku akan masuk!" Ia maju pelan-pelan, kemudian memasukkan kaki kanannya takut, dibantu dengan kedua tangan Sasuke pada kedua tangannya.

"Kyaaa!" Sakura menjerit spontan saat seluruh tubuhnya masuk ka dalam air. Tapi ia menjerit sambil tertawa, membuat Sasuke sedikit tenang mengetahui air juga tidak terlalu dingin untuk Sakura. "Seperti berenang di kutub Utara," ia tertawa-tawa senang.

"Berlebihan," kata Sasuke kemudian menyelam ke dalam danau. Ia melakukan itu, agar senyum lebar yang ditahannya tidak dilihat oleh Sakura.

Sakura berhenti tertawa dan mengikuti Sasuke menyelam ke dalam air. Di dalam air, ia dikejutkan oleh sekumpulan ikan kecil yang berenang-renang di sekitar mereka. Sakura tersenyum, dan menunjuk-nunjuk ikan itu ke Sasuke.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu mengajak gadis itu berkeliling lebih jauh. Di ujung batu yang mereka duduki tadi, tumbuh beberapa tumbuhan air yang terlihat indah.

Satu menit menyelam, Sakura mulai mengeluarkan gelembung dari sudut bibirnya -tanda nafasnya sudah mulai habis. Sasuke menarik dirinya dan Sakura ke permukaan air dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua pinggang Sakura dengan senyum samar.

Suara air memecah keheningan yang ada di sana. Sakura muncul dulu ke permukaan dengan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, diikuti Sasuke yang memeluk pinggangnya dan muncul setelahnya.

Sasuke menopang paha dan kaki Sakura dengan tangan juga tubuhnya. Sementara kedua tangan Sakura memegang pundak Sasuke, dan ia menatap lelaki itu dengan senyum tipis. Mata mereka bertemu, dan beradu.

Keduanya saling menatap dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Matahari sudah tenggelam setengahnya, dan itu membuat wajah mereka tersinari cahaya senja. Angin yang sejak tadi berhembus berhenti, digantikan kepulan asap putih dari bibir kedua remaja di dalam danau.

"Jadi..." Sasuke berusaha berbicara dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah, "Kau iri karena apa?" Napasnya masih memburu karena nafasnya juga nyaris habis.

Sakura dengan nafas yang juga sama memburunya tertawa kecil, "Aku hanya..." Ia membelai wajah Sasuke dengan tangan mungilnya, "Saat bisa mengatakan cinta di depan orang banyak, itu pasti sangat istimewa..."

Tangan kanan Sasuke meraih pipi kiri Sakura dan menatap mata _emerald_ itu lembut. Ia tersenyum tipis saat kedua tangan Sakura di pipinya, begitu pula dirinya. "Kau iri karena itu?"

Sakura diam saja dengan wajah merah. Kedua tangannya mengelus pipi, hidung, dan alis Sasuke pelan.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke agar gadis itu menatap matanya.

Tepat saat Sakura menatap mata _onyx _Sasuke, lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura yang posisinya lebih tinggi darinya. Dengan sedikit dorongan ringan tangannya, bibirnya mencium bibir Sakura lembut.

Tepat saat matahari hilang, digantikan bulan yang kebetulan purnama. Sasuke sedikit melumat lembut bibir gadis dalam dekapannya itu. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, menghadap Sakura yang berada di gendongannya.

Sakura sendiri memegang pipi Sasuke dan menutup kedua matanya. Ia sedikit merunduk untuk mensejajarkan ciuman mereka. Sungguh, ciuman Sasuke manghangatkan hatinya saat ini.

"Sungguh, aku cinta kau..." kata Sasuke saat mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Tangan kanannya membelai rambut, pipi, dan bibir Sakura dengan lembut, "Aku akan melamarmu besok kalau itu yang kau inginkan."

Sakura tersenyum haru dan menunduk, mensejajarkan hidungnya pada hidung Sasuke, "Kau tidak per-"

"Di depan ayahmu dan semua orang," lanjut Sasuke lagi. "Seluruh dunia kalau perlu."

Sakura terlonjak dan tertawa geli, "Gombal ah, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn?"

"Masa seluruh dunia?" ia tertawa, masih di danau dan tubuh basah kuyup. "Kau serius?" tanyanya lagi pada Sasuke.

Lelaki itu sendiri tersenyum samar, "Kapan aku pernah bercanda?" Ia menggapai kepala Sakura dan menciumnya lagi. Kali ini sedikit lebih lama, karena ia sangat gemas dengan ekspresi kaget dan rona merah di pipi Sakura.

.

.

.

"Hatsyiii!" Sakura menggosok hidung dengan telunjuk kanannya. Sasuke memakaikan jaket pada tubuh sakura yang sedikit basah, dan berusaha mengeringkan rambut merah muda Sakura dengan kemejanya sendiri.

"Sasuke, aku tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura menolak usapan kemeja Sasuke. Ia merapikan jaket dan syal yang dipakai Sasuke dengan senyum tipis.

"Kau kedinginan," sergah Sasuke tidak menggubris penolakan Sakura dan terus mengeringkan rambut Sakura. Untungnya ia bisa dan sudah membuat api unggun dengan peralatan seadanya.

Beberapa detik setelah itu, ganti Sasuke bersin-bersin. Sakura tertawa dan mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke, "Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Hn?" Sasuke membersit lagi.

**Cup.**

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke, "Ayo kita pulang." Kemudian, Sakura segera berdiri dan mendahului Sasuke di depan. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat.

Sasuke segera berdiri dan memadamkan api, kemudian mengejar langkah Sakura. Besok pasti akan ada kejutan besar menanti kekasihnya ini.

Ia sendiri harus siap menghadapi ayah gadis itu. Melamar di depan ayah gadis itu tidaklah mudah, bahkan untuk serang Uchiha sekalipun. Ia akan meminta gadisnya, di depan ayah Sakura, di depan semuanya.

Biar semua orang tahu. Kalau ia benar-benar serius.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Hn?"

"Tidak dingin?"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat, "Kan sudah kau cium. Jadi tidak dingin."

**Blush**

**-End-**

Halo, bertemu lagi dengan aku..XD Kali ini membuat _oneshoot_ bertema drama-drama _romance_.. :P maaf kalau berkesan sinetron ya... Aku sedang mencari di mana _genre_ yang cocok denganku makanya, kalian bisa menemukan berbagai macam _fic_ dengan _genre_ yang berbeda-beda, tapi tetap harus ada _romance_-nya dong..XD

Kalian yang lagu ingin baca humor (aku sendiri gak yakin itu lucu) baca 'Sasuke's Answer' dan 'I Want to Know Everything About You' ya...

Kalau ingin yang Hurt/comfort (gak yakin juga _feel_-nya ngena) bacal 'U chan' itu khusus kuciptakan bagi penyayang binatang semuanya.. :D

Sedikit kecewa, melihat keengganan para _reader_ untuk me_-review_. U_U" Sebegitu kacaunya kah _fic_ ku? Kalian bisa bilang mana yang kurang. Kalau bertindak sebagai _silent reader_, aku tidak akan tahu di mana kekuranganku... Jadi partisipasi dan semangat dari kalian semua juga sangat kuperlukan. :')

Jadi, adakah yang menjadi _silent reader_? Atau berminat memberi sekedar ucapan semangat dan kritikan untukku? _Review_ kalian akan selalu ditunggu.. XD/

Klik ijo-ijo/ biru-biru di bawah tulisan ini yang ada kata '_Review_' dan segera isi kesan pesan kalian! :D

Karikazuka

EDITED: 13 April 2012


End file.
